The variety of cartons that have been used in the marketing of beverage containers is so numerous that it is hard to imagine the actual numbers. This is probably due to competition that provides the impetus for manufacturers to devise new and attractive cartons to gain a desired share of the market. Accordingly, this invention provides a carton blank for forming a carton for the marketing of beverage containers in an attractive carton to please a purchaser.